


the universe is screaming at you (but you refuse to listen)

by joyfulphoenix



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chris Ships Buddie, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie has Issues with the Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e08 Breaking Point (9-1-1 TV), The Universe Ships Buddie, no beta we die like Eddie's heterosexuality once he met Buck, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: Everyone in Eddie's life seems to believe in the Universe™. Especially his best friend and son. But Eddie?  Eddie has issues with a capital "I" when it comes to the universe. But he's okay with keeping that (mostly) to himself. Especially when it comes to his son, Christopher.Things start to change, however, when Chris mentions a certain something about the universe  that has to do with Eddie and his best friend, Buck.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the universe is screaming at you (but you refuse to listen)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post yet another WIP? Absolutely not. Am I doing it anyways because I have no self-control? Absolutely.
> 
> But in my defence, I wrote this in less than a day a few days ago but I promised myself that I wouldn't post it until I posted my latest update on Texts Between Dumbass & Dumbasser. So that's something right? 
> 
> I've been so absolutely obsessed with all of the universe mentions and hints on the show that revolve around Buck and Eddie and I just HAD to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

"Dad, I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

Eddie, who was currently squatting down to pick up the solar system that had just fallen from where it was usually hanging under Christopher's ceiling, looked up at his son and let out a small laugh out of pure amusement. His kid always cracked him up in the best way possible.

"Yeah? And what do you think it's trying to tell us?"

The ten year-old gave him an incredulous look like his dad had just told him that the sky was purple instead of blue.

"Isn't it obvious, Dad?" Chris asked in a tone that sounded more like he was an annoyed teenager.

Eddie pursed his lips as he stood up and placed the planets on top of the dresser. He decided not to put them back in place until the next day since it was already getting late. Maybe Buck would wanna help since the blond and his son both -being the astronomy nerds that they were- had a very particular way of how the planets should be placed.

Heading toward his son who was waiting patiently in his bed for a bedtime story, Eddie placed his hand on his chin in a over-dramatic way and hummed. "Is it telling us that you are my center of the universe? Because if so, I don't need a very on point cosmic reminder." He then ruffled Chris' hair. "I already know that."

"No, _silly_!" Christopher laughed while swatting his dad's hand away with his infectious toothy grin that made Eddie laugh as well.

Gosh he loved his kid more than anything.

Eddie took in the moment and savored it. Things had gotten better after he first told Chris that he was dating someone again - a moment that Eddie didn't like to dwell on because it hurt in his very bones to think about. But even though Christopher had come around - with big help from Buck - and he had seemed to be happy that it was Ms. Flores that his dad was dating, Eddie still couldn't help but feel like something was still _off_ with Christopher.

He couldn't quite pinpoint it and had even asked Buck if he thought there was something off as well. His best friend had ended up just placing a comforting hand on Eddie's shoulder and told him that if he thought that something was off about Chris then he should talk to his son about it.

Eddie knew Buck was right.

Yet, and he hated admitting this, there was something holding him back. Because if Eddie _did_ end up talking to Christopher about it and something _was_ actually off, like if his son was just pretending this entire time to be okay with him dating, then he would have to break up with Ana.

And Eddie really didn't want to do that.

Not just because he liked Ana - which he did - but he felt like this was his second chance at giving Christopher the full happy life that he deserved. But if it wasn't even what Chris wanted then Eddie would have to end it and he would feel like he had failed not only his son yet again but himself for not making his second chance at happiness with someone else work.

Eddie knew he was being a coward for not confronting his son about it, and he promised himself that he _would_.

Soon.

Just not yet.

So it was moments like these, where Chris was laughing and smiling and that weird offness -or whatever it was that he still couldn't name or pinpoint- wasn't there, that Eddie relished in.

Once the laughter died down, Christopher gave his dad a pointed look. " _Daaaad_. Do you really not know what I'm talking about with the universe?"

Eddie knew that his son would just get really annoyed if he made another joke or a random guess. Plus he always strived to be honest with his kid as much as he could.

"Sorry, kiddo I don't. But if you explain it to me I just might."

Chris just rolled his eyes that again reminded Eddie of a teenager. His kid was growing up _way_ too fast.

" _Dad_." Christopher told him in a serious tone that meant that what he wanted his father to know was _very_ important.

Of course his definition of importance varied, but Eddie always responded with just as much seriousness no matter the scale of importance.

"Yes?"

Chris sat up in his bed and leaned in a bit closer to his father to help showcase the importance of the matter. "It's like the universe is _yelling_ at you!"

Eddie arched a brow at this as he couldn't help but be reminded of that shift from hell. The "jinx shift" - as everyone else in the 128 liked to call it.

_It's like the universe is screaming at you and you refuse to listen_

Buck's words appeared in his mind yet again. There was something about them that for some reason stayed with him ever since. Every now and then they'd pop in his head, usually at the most inopportune times.

Eddie then pushed those words away and put his full attention back on his son. "And what do you think the universe is yelling at me about?"

Chris sighed in a type of exasperation that should not be coming from a ten year old. "That you and Buck should be together instead of you and Ms. Flores. _Duuuhhh_."

Eddie choked on air. "I'm sorry _what_?"

Christopher placed his hands on each of his dad's forearms and looked at him in the way he would whenever he'd explain something to Nia in a way that the three year-old could understand.

" _Daddy_. We were talking about how Ana asked you to ask me if she could come over for movie night and I told you that I didn't want to her to because that's _Bucky's night_."

All Eddie could do was nod along to show that he was listening and that he remembered because both his heart and mind were racing a mile a minute for him to do anything else.

"And then the solar system _which is a part of the universe_ fell on your head. It's a sign!"

Eddie gulped, a multitude of emotions swirling within him that were too much too fast.

 _I guess I'm just waiting for a sign,_ the words he had once told Shannon suddenly appeared in his mind.

But he quickly pushed them away. He couldn't think about _that_ or Shannon at the moment. He had to stay in control.

_It's like the universe is screaming at you and you refuse to listen_

He suddenly felt simultaneously calmed by hearing Buck's voice in his head _and_ the whirlwind of emotions heightening at his best friend's words.

How was he supposed to explain this all to his kid? First of all, he couldn't just tell him that he didn't believe in the universe -or any divine hand for that matter- and that it'd probably better for Chris' emotional wellbeing if he didn't either. That way he wouldn't get hurt by the universe like Eddie had in the worst way possible.

He might've liked to be honest with his son as much as possible but he would never stoop so low as to be brutally honest to the point that would just be cruel.

Chris deserved to have all the hope and faith in the world.

But then there was the whole _Buck situation._

That was an entire can of worms that Eddie wouldn't even know how to explain to an adult like Bobby or Hen, let alone his ten year old son.

Eddie knew that he should just go with the simple answer that he and Buck were just best friends and nothing more. Which _was_ the truth.

And yet, for some reason, it still felt like lying.

But even though Eddie had been harboring feelings for his best friend for a long time now, it didn't mean that he was ever going to do anything about them. _No_. He made a decision a long time ago that he never would jeopardize their friendship like that.

So, there was never going to be more than him and Buck just being best friends and he was okay with that.

And yet for some reason, Eddie still didn't have it in him to tell his son the truth that they were just best friends and nothing more. It was ridiculous, but something kept him from saying as such.

And so, Eddie decided to do what he sorta excelled at: deflection. 

"Daddy?" Chris asked, shaking his father's arms a bit to get his attention back on him.

"I thought you liked Ana."

His son gave him a confused expression for a moment before slowly nodding. "I do."

"But you don't want me dating her?"

Chris sighed, "It's _complicated_."

Eddie couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at seeing his ten year old son use that term. But then the amusement quickly vanished.

"Christopher," he told him gently, "please talk to me. I want to make sure that you are okay with me dating Ana. And if you're not I don't want to make you feel like you have to hide it."

"I know." His son muttered looking down.

"Chris." Eddie began to say, even softer this time. "What is it?"

He started to play with the hem of his blanket while still looking down before answering, "She's not Buck."

Eddie hitched a breath.

"You're right. She's not." He couldn't help but respond with. He studied his son for a few moments before continuing, "Chris, are you afraid of losing Buck?"

Christopher vigorously shook his head. "No. He made a promise." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I mean I guess I'm sorta afraid of losing Bucky. But it's the same way I'm afraid of losing you."

Eddie's heart clenched and then felt like it fell to the floor. "Chris." His voice broke before he cleared his throat. "You're not going to lose me."

"You don't know that. But that's okay."

Eddie wanted to tell him that _no_ it was absolutely _not_ okay but stopped himself. He knew being a firefighter that there was always going to be a sliver of fear that his son would have of losing him, especially since he already lost his mom.

It was only in those rare moments of Eddie being reminded that his son was afraid of losing him that he hated being a firefighter. But that feeling would always go away rather quickly because being a firefighter meant the world to Eddie and he knew that it for his son too. So he would always use those reminders as even more motivation to always go back home to Christopher, no matter what dire situation he would end up in at a call. 

And the fact that Chris was afraid of losing Buck the same way as losing his own father probably should've surprised him. But it didn't. And if anything, it probably should've worry Eddie that his son was so close with his best friend and equally afraid of losing him since the blond was right there with Eddie getting in dangerous situations. It was a part of the job after all. 

But Eddie knew that even though Buck would sometimes do the sacrificial play, just as Eddie would, he knew that his best friend had that same motivation of getting back to his family, specifically Christopher.

Especially after Buck had promised Chris that he would never lose him. 

"But that's not why I don't want you dating Ana for too long." His son's words broke him out of his thoughts. 

It was Eddie's turn to give Chris a confused look. "Then what is?"

"Because. I like Ana."

His confused look quickly tuned into one of complete and utter bafflement. "Then why don't you want me to date her?"

" _Because_ ," Chris started to say in absolute exasperation, "you don't love her daddy." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Buddy, we've only been dating a little while. That part in mine and Ana's relationship hasn't come yet."

"It won't come because you won't love her like you love Buck."

Eddie choked on air yet again. It took him several moments to form any words before he finally found his voice again. "Uh...yeah Buddy. Of course I won't love her like I love Buck. He's my best friend. There's a difference."

"Yeah he's your best friend like Aunt Maddie is Uncle Chimney's best friend. Best friends who loves each other. _Duh_."

Eddie opened his mouth to protest but Chris let out a long yawn. Perfect distraction. "Alright, Kiddo this conversation is over. You need to go to sleep."

"But-" Christopher began to protest but then was interrupted by another yawn. " _Fine_. I'll go to sleep but we need to talk more about this Daddy!"

"We do." Eddie nodded in agreement.

He really needed to explain to his son that he and Buck were never going to happen so he wouldn't get his hopes up anymore.

Eddie just hoped that once he explained it all and it finally sunk it with Christopher that his son wouldn't resent Ana for it.

Once Chris got settled fully back in his covers, Eddie kissed his forehead. "Buenas noches mi amor."

"Buenas noches Daddy."

Eddie then turned around and started to head out the door before his son's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Oh and Daddy?"

He tilted his head back toward his son's direction. "Yeah, Buddy?"

"The universe is right. You and Bucky belong together. You'll see."

All Eddie could do was stare at his son as the kid closed his eyes and got more comfortable in his bed.

Well, shit. 

Christopher was _convinced_ that he and Buck should be together. And Eddie knew that it was going to take _a hell of a lot_ to convince his son otherwise.

How could he explain it without breaking his little heart? Especially since Chris believed full heartedly that the universe wanted them together. _Could_ Eddie explain it in a way that Christopher could understand? Or would his son just continue to believe that because the universe wanted it that one day he and Buck would end up getting together? Like _romsntically_ together? 

Eddie closed Chris' door, leaving a few inches open as he sighed. 

_The damn universe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hope you're having a great day/night :)


End file.
